Swirling Shadow
by THE BOOKLOVERS
Summary: With war on the horizon. Naruto exiled Konoha asks for help from different villages. Naruto's village is one of them. Who is this wielder of the light who is the decider between good and evil for the world. Will contain Oc's NaruHina


_The shadow of swirling, The chosen one _

_The one who will vanquish all forms of evil _

_Whether human or inhuman_

Konoha no Sato, my former home, if you could even call it that. They were ungrateful and only thought of me as a threat or a nuisance. In reality I was actually saving they're asses on a daily basis. Now why did I just let it go after I learned why they hated me I sorta was able to understand why they hate me.

I thought they would eventually treat as the person who was keeping the strongest of demons in check. Some people though were able to see past me being a container but I thought at least the shinobi would know better. I Naruto Uzumaki live with the most powerful demon inside me The Kyuubi no Youko, the nine-tailed demon-fox. I must clarify that am not the Kyuubi, I'm its jailer. Why was I chosen you ask? I will let you know that later in my story.

Konoha was my home for 13 years, but now I have a new home. Getting out of that place was the best thing that could ever have happened to me. They may have banished me, but I almost wanted to thank them for banishing me. It got me out of that weak village. I now have no desire to ever go back to Konoha.

The fact that they banished me meant I could actually take off my mask. I could act like the person I really am. Not the person I acted I showed the villagers so they wouldn't kill me. I could now show my true strength and I was able to wander around and train with so many great people.

I wondered if anyone from that village ever cared for me. I figured out that Hinata-chan, obba-san and Jiraiya were the only ones who really did. Haruno, she doesn't even deserve to be called by her first name because of all the of the hurtful things she did to me. All I wanted from her was friendship. I didn't really care about the dates I asked her out on. Lastly, we have Kakashi he never really taught me anything, he only wanted to teach the traitor. He even taught Sakura some things but not me I guess he is too lazy for a small challenge.

Sasuke only wanted power and he went for it by going to Orochimaru, even if it cost him his body. Itachi, was the reason he was so power crazed. When we went on the mission to retrieve him, we ran into several obstacles. On this mission, we all eventually peeled off to deal with one person from the Sound Four, or Five in truth. I was the last to fight one, and I ended up fighting a freaky bone using guy. Then Lee came and fought him, freeing me to go after Sasuke.

Flashback

"Chidori," yell Sasuke and ran towards Naruto. _I guess I'll undo my mask and bring him back, _thought Naruto.

"Super Oomada Rasagan," yelled Naruto as he formed a super dense rasengan with wind wrapping around it. Naruto started to run towards Sasuke.

Then we both collided and Sasuke was sent flying. I just landed on the water and stood up. I walked over to Sasuke who was out cold and I picked him up. I then saw Kakashi who has been watching them for who knows how long. I walked toward Kakashi and chose my words carefully and said "Here is your Uchiha I'm fine thanks to my occupant and I will get back on my own accord." I then shunshin away.

End of Flashback

They banished me because I had severely injured him and almost kill the Sharingan blood line. I came at him with intent to kill because I would have died if I hadn't. I think if it were anyone else they would have let the off the hook, but they showed that they were glad to get rid of me and my tenant. No matter how muchTsunade tried to reason with them, they continued to want me gone and out of the village. I finally had it and told obba-san to give up and that I would leave.

(With the Uzuage)

"Uzuage-sama, snap out of it you have to do your paper work."

"Ok Yaya-chan." Yaya piled more paper work on the Uzuage desk. When she was done with that she left.

The Uzuage looked out the window at his village he wasn't born here but his relatives were here. He loved this village more than most. He is accepted here.

He looked at the villagers walking around. He thought how he fixed this town into a shinobi village. How he was able to get the shinobi missions. Missions helped the whirlpool's economy get better as they rebuilt it.

(Hokage Tower)

'Naruto I loved him like a brother. The noise he made it made me happy. Konoha is just too quite without him. I wonder where he is. Is he happy? Did he get stronger? Where is he living? Mustn't think about him, it hurts too much. Now I need sake. Sake numbs the pain. The world will fade. Plus it is the next best thing to gambling. Gambling is what I could be doing rather than protecting these goddamn ungrateful people. Kami-sama they are so lucky I haven't just walked out of this village.' Tsunade contemplated as she was lost in her thoughts.

As she snapped back to reality she looked at the two stacks, three foot high, each, of paper work. Then she wondered 'how the hell did the past Hokages do this it is torture? I almost rather go to Ibiki. Tsunade that is getting a bit carried away. I mean I hate paper work but I don't think I hate it that much? Do I?' Tsunade contemplated to herself.

"Very Very bad news Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said in a frantic tone.

(With the Uzuage)

There was a loud frantic knock on the Uzuage's door. "Come in," said the Uzuage in his deep tone.

"Uzuage-sama I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to her first?"

"Bad news," said the Uzuage. For Yaya-chan to lose her cool it must be bad thought the Uzuage.

"The 4th great shinobi war is starting but-."

"Prepare the troops! And bring up border patrol-," said a very worried Uzuage.

"Calm down the good news is were not part of it so far," Yaya stated with a grin on her face.

"Okay, then if we are not part of it right now who is? What side is each of them on?" The Uzuage inquired.


End file.
